mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V.E.N.O.M. Squad
Logo Lore V.E.N.O.M. squad is a group of people who have had difficult times are have been severely physically and mentally damaged by S.A.B.E.R. and the city. Recruited by Gusion, who was instructed to do so by Dr. Leo. Angela - Given extraordinary stealth and a venomous spike for clean kills, the refurbished mech called "Angela" has been the silent killer V.E.N.O.M. She also carries the key secret for interpreting the final code of Magic Cube. Grock - Experiencing countless modifications and research, Grock was way too weak to change his own fate. However, when he met Harley and V.E.N.O.M. Squad, they gave his life a new meaning, allowing him to be himself. Harley - Cunning and crafty, Harley raised a riot and successfully escaped during the chaos. Meeting Grock and joining V.E.N.O.M. as the strategist was also part of his plan, while his true ambition is the Magic Cube. Hanabi - Drowning in tears of remorse on countless nights, Hanabi cursed his own weakness for witnessing her young brother die in an explosion during a conflict with S.A.B.E.R. Under Gusion's guidance, Hanabi acquired Arachnida and became the spearhead of V.E.N.O.M. She wanted to wipe S.A.B.E.R. Squad out of the world. Gusion - Gusion was an ex-S.A.B.E.R. member who was disqualified for being unacceptably self-centered in missions. On a rare occasion, Gusion was given the abilities of a scorpion and assigned as the captain of V.E.N.O.M. Squad. To grab Magic Cube for himself, Gusion began to find anyone that agreed with his cause. Members and their Roles Angela - V'espid (Support) "No one can escape my sights!" Gusion - '''E'mperor Scorpion (Assassin/ Leader) "Sacrifice everything for victory? Gladly" Hanabi - 'N'ephila (Marksman) "Assassination is my way of missing you, my dear brother!" Harley - 'O'ctopus(Mage) "I am the legend of Zlatan!" Grock - 'M'onitor Lizard (Tank) "Harley is my most trusted parter!" |-|Portrait= V.E.N.O.M. Vespid.jpg|'''Angela - V.E.N.O.M. Vespid|link=Angela V.E.N.O.M. Emperor Scorpion.jpg|'Gusion - V.E.N.O.M. Emperor Scorpion'|link=Gusion V.E.N.O.M. Nephila.jpg|'Hanabi - V.E.N.O.M. Nephila'|link=Hanabi V.E.N.O.M. Octopus.jpg|'Harley - V.E.N.O.M. Octopus'|link=Harley V.E.N.O.M. Monitor Lizard.jpg|'Grock - V.E.N.O.M. Monitor Lizard'|link=Grock |-|Full Splash Art= Angela V.E.N.O.M. Vespid wall.jpg|1080 x 593 Gusion V.E.N.O.M. Emperor Scorpion wall.png|2835 x 1595 Hanabi V.E.N.O.M. Nephila wall.jpg|2160 x 1206 Harley V.E.N.O.M. Octopus Wall.jpg|3253 x 2009 Grock V.E.N.O.M. Monitor Lizard wall.jpg|3497 x 1967 Videos Trivia *This squad rivals S.A.B.E.R. in control of a metropolitan alternate universe. *Each corresponding heroes have their own lores and background stories, with provided comics and illustration. *Despite their squad name, none of the members' (Vespid, Emperor Scorpion, Nephila, Octopus and Monitor Lizard) venoms are actually neither fatal nor harmful enough to humans. **In fact, Vespid venom can actually be mixed with medicine and be used as an injected remedy to cure a number of illness. * Angela is the only member in V.E.N.O.M. that doesn't have her skin spotlight. * Each member of the V.E.N.O.M. Squad has 2 entrance selection quotes. * V.E.N.O.M. avatar border is rewarded to players who collects 3 skins of the squad. * An exclusive V.E.N.O.M. recall animation is rewarded to those who collects all the skins. ** The recall animation only gets applied when the player is using one of the squad skin. * If there are 3 or more V.E.N.O.M. squad skins in a single team, there will be a special spawn effect in-game. Category:Heroes Category:Angela Category:Gusion Category:Hanabi Category:Harley Category:Grock Category:Skins Category:Squad